


Blue Moon

by venomPunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Sequel k poviedke "Black Moon". Sirius Black a Remus Lupin sa rozhodnú ukryť na Grimmauldovom námestí a urobia z domu Siriusovej rodiny sídlo Rádu.Musia však vyriešiť ešte jednu vec okrem  Kreachera a nekonečného neporiadku.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405213) by juliefortune. 



> Preklad poviedky ´Blue Moon´, ktorá je pokračovaním ´Black Moon´ od úžasnej juliefortune. Preklad je nebetovaný.

 

Muselo to byť už viac ako dvanásť rokov, ale to miesto sa ani o chlp nezmenilo.  
Ani trochu.  
Sirius stál na chodníku pred domom na Grimmauldovom námestí číslo 12, zvieral v spotenej ruke svoj starý vak a prehltol, aby zahnal v ústach pachuť zúfalstva.

„Nemusíš to robiť,“ poznamenal Remus Lupin možno až príliš rozumným tónom. „Sú aj iné miesta, kam môžem ísť-“

„Toto je najbezpečnejšie.“

„Sirius, vidím, že ťa toto miesto trápi, takže nie je žiaden dôvod-“

„Sklapni Moony,“ odsekol Sirius príkro a ihneď to aj oľutoval, ale pravdou bolo, že ak by mal teraz o tom s Remusom diskutovať, čoskoro by začal kričať a to by pritiahlo neželanú pozornosť muklov na ulici. Bola tam žena s detským kočíkom, ktorá vyzerala tak čisto a nevinne, že to muselo byť snáď nepoškvrnené počatie, a  _pri Merlinovi_ – odkedy majú také mladé baby deti? Niekedy sa mu zdalo, že jeho najlepšie roky sa prepadli sa nejakej bezodnej jamy. Do Azkabanu ho zavreli ako mladého, vitálneho muža a čím bol teraz? Pološialený starec, ktorý si onedlho začne pre seba hundrať ´keď som ja bol mladý...´

Keď už hovoríme o šialenstve...Sirius si bol moc dobre vedomý pohľadu tých bledomodrých očí, ktorý na nich vrhla tá panenka Mária, keďže on a Remus vyzerali na miestne pomery trochu...ošúchane a neupravene. Videla ich, ako stoja _pred ničím_ a upierajú zrak _na nič._ Muklovia Black House nemohli vidieť.

Och, ako im len závidel.

„ Dobre,“ povedal a nadýchol sa. „ Mal by to byť úplne bezpečné, ale nikto nebol vo vnútri už celé roky. Poďme sa pozrieť, ako veľmi je to zlé. “

Remus, ktorý si niesol svoj starý kufor, čo držal pohromade len vďaka koženému opasku, ktorým ho previazal,  ho nasledoval po schodoch až pred vchodové dvere...ktoré sa pod Siriusovým dotykom nehlučne otvorili.

„ Och pri Merlinovom-“ zanadával Sirius.  Hľadel dolu na domáceho škriatka, ktorý mu pohľad nevraživo oplácal.

„Kreacher. Stále si nažive.“

„Pane,“ pozdravil Kreacher, ale znelo to, akoby ho preklínal. Väčšina domácich škriatkov boli škaredí malí zasrani, ale Kreacher prekonával všetky štandardy: bol špinavý, strašidelný a takmer nepríčetný od zúrivosti. Obrovské bezfarebné oči sa nedokázali pozerať jedným smerom.  
Bol šialene oddaný...aj keď nie práve Siriusovi. Sirius bol biela vrana v rodine Blackovcov. Nebolo pochýb, že Kreacher by si oveľa radšej ústa vydrhol kyselinou, než by ho mal volať pane.

Bola to takmer príjemná predstava.

„ Uhni,“ prikázal mu Sirius. Kreacher zaváhal dosť dlho na to, aby bolo jasné, ako veľmi s tým nesúhlasí , a až potom sa odšmatlal, aby sa vyhol Siriusovmu dobre mierenému kopancu.

Sirius teda urobil ten osudový krok do haly, do jeho takmer zabudnutej minulosti, a keby nebolo Remusovej prítomnosti, asi by odtiaľ trielil ako namydlený blesk.

Remus ho chcel nasledovať, ale Kreacher sa náhle na neho zavesil, začal kmásať jeho nohavice svojimi špinavými pazúrmi a škriekať: “ON NIE! ŽIADNI HUMUSÁCI V DOME PANEJ! ŽIADNI HUMUSÁCI-“

Jeho do biela rozpálená zúrivosť sa nedala nijako kontrolovať. Tentoraz bol Sirius rýchlejší a Kreacher sa nestihol uhnúť. Nasledovalo uspokojivé žuchnutie, topánka ho zasiahla presne, takže domáci škriatok zafňukal a odplazil sa niečo si hundrúc popod nos.

„NEOPOVAŽUJ SA!“ zreval za ním Sirius. „ Špinavý malý bastard, neopovažuj sa ho tak nazývať-“

Remus ho chytil za rameno, ale nepovedal nič. Len pevne stisol. Bolo ľahké zabudnúť, koľko sily sa v ňom skrýva, dokým ju nepoužil proti vám. Sirius zmĺkol a prikývol.

„ Prepáč,“ ospravedlnil sa, keď sa znovu zhlboka nadýchol. „ Mizerný starý blázon, je ešte horší než vtedy-“

Zarazil sa, keď videl, ako sa Remus mračí.

„ Čo je?“  naježil sa.

“To by si nemal,” povedal Remus a pozeral sa za Kreacherom, ktorý sa odtackal niekam do chodby. “Nie je to jeho chyba, že je-”

“ Bigotný somár? Dovolím si nesúhlasiť, Moony.  Bol zlý už keď som ja bol chlapec, a teraz nie je o nič lepší.  Veľmi pravdepodobne ešte horší. Dávaj pozor na jedovaté slimáky v topánkach a šnúry natiahnuté hore nad schodmi.”

“Aj tak...” Remusov hlas znel stále znepokojene. To bol celý on - vždy sa staral o beznádejné prípady. To mali s Lily spoločné - pre nich neexistovalo nič také ako neodpustiteľný hriech. Sirius si niekedy myslel, že by mal byť za to vďačný - vzhľadom na jeho vlastnú temnú minulosť.

“ Tichošľap, som v pohode. Môže ma nenávidieť ako len chce, ale to nič nezmení na tom, že som tu. Že sme obaja tu. ”

Sirius zdvihol ruku a krátko sa dotkol jeho ramena, potom sa znovu nadýchol. Tento prastarý dom páchol ako hniloba, pleseň a staré knihy. Domov, hnusný domov.

“To sme,” súhlasil a uškrnul sa. “Ty a ja, spolu. Z toho by mohla moju matku raniť mŕtvica.”

“Ach, tvoja matka,” odvetil Remus, keď Sirius spravil krok dopredu. ”Ona nie je…?”

“ Našťastie pre nás- je. Ta prekliata stará babizňa mi urobila tú láskavosť a otrčila kopytá, zatiaľ čo som bol v Azkabane. Neviem kto z nás dvoch z toho mal väčšiu radosť, vážne.”

Remus, ktorý vyrastal s milujúcimi rodičmi - rodičmi, ktorí zbankrotovali, lebo sa snažili nájsť liek na lykantropiu  - vyzeral trochu úzkostlivo. Ale len trochu. Stretol sa s pani Blackovou pri dvoch príležitostiach, na ktoré iste nespomínal s láskou. Takže - a to bolo pre neho typické -  radšej odviedol tému rozhovoru do menej nebezpečných vôd.  
“ Ochrany domu vyzerajú dosť silné. Predpokladám, že by také mali byť, keďže sa o ne starali celé generácie Blackovcov...”

“ Generácie tých najlepších temných mágov,” zavrčal Sirius, prehodil si svoj vak cez rameno a kráčal dolu chodbou, okolo zaprášených stolíkov, ktoré zdobili staré, roky mŕtve kvetiny, okolo portrétov jeho predkov. Všetci sa tvárili nad jeho návratom chladne a nesúhlasne.  
“ Generácie hrozných, zlých, vychytralých-”

“ SIRIUS ORION IGNATIUS PHINEAS BLACK!”

Náhle pred tým hlasom cúvol, až narazil do Remusa, ktorý bol hneď za ním. Prenikavá zúrivosť v tom hlase ho zastihla nepripraveného, akoby bol znovu malým deckom, ktoré sa ustráchane krčí v kúte a čaká, až sa najhoršia vlna matkinej zlosti cez neho preženie…

Jej portrét. Drahý Bože, úplne zabudol na ten poodiaty portrét.

Bola na ňom vyobrazená jeho drahá matka, po bokoch zvierala päste, naježená ako harpia. Vyzerala presne tak ako si ju pamätal - prenikavé, zažltnuté oči, pokožka ako pergamen, pery odhaľovali jej nepekné zuby v zúrivej grimase. Ešte aj v tejto podobe desila svojich služobníkov, ktorí sa krčili niekde v pozadí obrazu - bola tam aj rozbitá misa s ovocím a nejaký polámaný hrebeň. To by vysvetľovalo to  neupravené hniezdo na hlave.

“Matka,” oslovil ju a snažil sa znieť čo najľahostajnejšie. Založil si ruky v bok a pozbieral všetku svoju Azkabanom zocelenú vôľu. “ Vyzeráš...no, ako vždy. Milé od teba, že si pamätáš moje celé meno.”

“Ty malý zradca!” zasyčala a naklonila sa, akoby mohla naozaj z plátna vypadnúť. Sirius pocítil mrazenie v chrbte, ale ustál to.  K jeho uspokojeniu sa plátno len mierne naplo, ale potom sa vrátil nazad a donútilo ju ustúpiť.

“Ako sa opovažuješ sem vracať? Po tej hanbe, ktorú si privolal na tento dom?”

“ Hanbe? Dovoľ, aby som sa zasmial. Nie som prvý Black, ktorý skončil v Azkabane.”

“ Opovažuješ sa sem priliezť, ty zradca! Bol si rakovinou tohto domu! Kvôli tvojej slabosti zomrel Regulus ako zbabelec, zradil Temného pána-”

“ Buď ticho,” odsekol a natiahol sa po šnúre, ktorá pútala záves vedľa obrazu.

“ NEOPOVAŽUJ SA MI HOVORIŤ, ŽE MÁM BYŤ TICHO, TY ŠPINAVÝ- Och, kto je to s tebou?”  
Jej hlas sa náhle zmenil. Prekvapený Sirius aj zabudol potiahnuť za šnúru, ktorú už držal v ruke. Zažmurkala a prizrela sa bližšie z vyblednutého plátna, dokonca vykúzlila pokus o úsmev.  
“Priviedol si si hosťa?”

No, toto bola bez pochýb jeho matka...schopná škriekať na vás hnusné kliatby, ale len kým ju nikto nevidel. Akonáhle sa objavil nejaký svedok, mohli ste ju natrieť na chlieb.

Remus predstúpil, položil svoj kufor a zdvorilo sa portrétu uklonil. “Pani Blacková,” oslovil ju. “ Možno si ma už nepamätáte. Remus-”

“ Remus Lupin,” dokončila za neho. V jej očiach sa objavil divoký záblesk. “ Takže tu vás máme. Stále nažive pán Lupin? Aká smola pre vás. Musí to byť hrozné, žiť s tým vašim prekliatím. Väčšina vlkolakov umiera v mladom veku. Strašnou smrťou.”

Remus nepovedal nič. V tomto bol naozaj dobrý, pomyslel si Sirius. S podobným výrazom sa vždy postavil každému, kto by ho chcel šikanovať - pokojný, trochu obozretný, ale bez strachu.

“Zostanete na dlhšie?” spýtala sa sladko. “ Ste len obyčajná návšteva, alebo chcete robiť môjmu spurnému synovi robiť spoločnosť nastálo? To by bolo od vás také milé. A pri Merlinovi, on teda potrebuje pevnú ruku...máte pevnú ruku, pán Lupin?”

“Remus,” varoval ho Sirius.

Remus však urobil gesto, aby ho umlčal a urobil ešte jeden krok vpred. Mal privreté oči, ale boli jasné a iskriace.

“ Predpokladám, že mi chcete niečo povedať, pani Blacková. Smelo do toho. ”  
Ten až neprirodzene vyrovnaný hlas…

“ Ó áno, rada by som ti niečo povedala, ty humusák. Vlkolak. Je vlastne logické, že sa z teba stala táto chorá, zvrátená, narušená-”

Remus sa pohol - pomaly, alebo aspoň sa to tak zdalo Siriusovi v tom šoku - a vzal mu z ruky šnúru od závesu. Potiahol a jediným hladkým pohybom portrét zastrel.  Zosypala sa na nich spŕška prachu.

Škriekanie však pokračovalo ešte hlasnejšie. “- špinavá kurva, ktorá zmenila môjho syna na-”

“ Prepáčte, ale zavrite už zobák,” odvetil Remus. “ Nechcem vám ublížiť, ale urobím to, ak s tým neprestanete. A vy veľmi dobre viete, že som toho schopný.”

Škoda, že je mŕtva, pomyslel si Sirius v tichu, ktoré nasledovalo. Rád by som jej za to odtrhol hlavu osobne. Bol príliš ohromený na to, aby sa ospravedlňoval.

Remus pustil šnúru od závesu, otočil sa zdvihol svoj kufor. Kreacher stál na schodoch, veľké oči sa mu leskli, maniakálne sa chichotal a vyrazil späť do nejakej svojej diery, o ktorej vedel len on.

“Nájdime si izby,” zahlásil Remus do zvonivého ticha. “ Myslím, že bude lepšie, keď budeme mať každý svoju.”

“ Prečo? Aby sme ušetrili mamičkin jemnocit?”

“Nie,” odvetil Remus a nohou skúsil prvý schod, než sa naň postavil celou váhou. Múdro.  
Nevyzeralo to, že by tu boli nastražené nejaké pasce, ale Sirius sa v tomto veľkom prastarom dome cítil aj tak viac než zraniteľný.  
“ Ak sa tu majú konať schôdzky Rádu a bude sa tu motať Snape, alebo horšie - Harry a ostatné decká-”

“Aha.” odvetil Sirius. “ Dobre. Tak ty si vezmi tamtú- je to len o trošku menej hnusná diera, než tá moja. Keď Hagrid privedie Hrdozobca, môžeme ho dať dolu do haly. Nechcem ho mať príliš blízko, dokáže hrozne smrdieť...Remus?”

“ Áno?” Remus sa otočil vo dverách, jednu ruku na kľučke.

Nevedel, ako sa to spýtať.

“Si v pohode?”

Odpoveďou mu bol krehký úsmev. “S tým, že ma nazvala špinavou, zvrátenou kurvou? Alebo s oddelenými izbami? ”

Siriusovo srdce sa bolestivo rozbúchalo. Chcel vymazať tie vrásky z jeho tváre, napätie z jeho úst. Chcel to urobiť správne.

Ale nemal ani potuchy ako.

“Nie,” odvetil. “Áno - oboje.”

“ Som v poriadku,” povedal Remus, čo bola očividná lož a otvoril dvere.

Zrazu odtiaľ na neho vyletelo niečo obrovské a beztvaré a Sirius sa nadýchol, aby na neho skríkol, lenže Remus bol - ako inak - tri kroky pred ním.

Bol rýchly, brilantný - vyčaril dokonalého Patronusa a poslal ho skrz miestnosť prv, než sa tieň stihol sformovať...a potom znovu zmizol. Vznášal sa pred Siriusom ako zhmotnená nočná mora a on cítil, že sa prepadáva do bezodnej priepasti, čierne a beztvaré nič, vrátili sa mu všetky tie noci v Azkabane, kde bola prázdnota priam fyzicky prítomná, zažierala sa mu do kože, vtekala do neho očami a on bol sám...tak sám.

“Nie!” vykríkol Remus  a postavil sa tej ničote do cesty.

Sirius, ktorý sa stále topil vo svojej osobnej temnote, videl, ako sa okolo Remusa zovrela, ale potom zmenila formu a stala sa okrúhlym tvarom - mesiacom v splne, napoly zahaleným v mračnách.

“ Riddikulus,” zaznel Remusov hlas vyrovnane a bol sprevádzaný mávnutím prútika. Prízračný mesiac sa zmenil na koleso syra a oblaky na myši, ktoré syr za sekundu ohlodali, takže z neho nezostalo nič. Bolo by to aj smiešne, keby Remus nebol taký bledý a vydesený. To sa však zmenilo, keď sa otočil k Siriusovi, ktorý stále lapal po dychu. “Si v poriadku?”

“Hej.”

Nebol, ale na tom nezáležalo. Sledoval Remusa ako pomocou prútika zahnal Prízrak späť do spálne, kam ho nasledoval, aby ho zavrel v jednom zo zásuviek bielizníka.

Prízrak. Bol len posratý prízrak. To sa dalo čakať.

Bielizník zahrkotal a s vrčaním sa presunul do rohu miestnosti.

“ Dobre,” povedal Remus, keď naň hľadel z bezpečnej vzdialenosti. “Zdá sa, že tu bude ešte veľa práce. Ako si na tom so zaklínadlami do domácnosti, Sirius?”

“Na hovno.”

Remus sa krivo usmial. “ Daj pozor na černožienky, jedna ti lezie po nohe.”

Keď sa mu tá malá potvora zahryzla do členku, Sirius si pomyslel, že prísť do domu Blackovcov bol jeho zatiaľ najidiotskejší nápad.

Už to, že si to priznal, bol neuveriteľný úspech.

 

***

 

Trvalo skoro celý deň, kým spravili aspoň jednu izbu - Remusovu - obývateľnou. Keď s tým boli hotoví, sadli si na posteľ, ktorá sa pod nimi nebezpečne prehla a s uspokojením si prezerali čisté steny, závesy bez černožienok a nehybný bielizník (prízrak sa len občas pokúsil prelomiť kúzlo, ktorým ho uväznili v zásuvke). S tichým žuchnutím sa zvalili na vankúše.

“Toto bola kedysi bratova izba,” povedal Sirius a založil si ruky za hlavou, hľadiac na vlhkú škvrnu na strope. “Myslím, že mal nejaký pornografický plagát, aby zakryl ten fľak. Skrytý maskovacím kúzlom, samozrejme, ale pár krát som ho nachytal ako si nad ním honí.”

“ Chýba ti brat?” Remus ako vždy neomylne obišiel chlípny aspekt tej spomienky, ktorý predstavoval plagát na strope, a zamieril rovno k jej trpkej podstate.

“ Regulus? Nie.”

Ale bola to len spolovice pravda. “ Väčšinou sa ku mne správal ako bastard. Veď si ho pamätáš zo školy. Akonáhle ma klobúk zaradil do Chrabromilu, on, Narcissa ani Bellatrix už nechceli mať so mnou nič spoločné.”  
Pri Merlinovi, bol taký unavený.  Bolo ťažké uveriť, že zaháňanie černožienok a utieranie prachu je také namáhavé.  “Keď zomrel - nehovorili sme spolu už roky. Okrem príležitostného ´ahoj´ na povinných rodinných oslavách.”

“ To musela byť zábava.”

“  Úžasná. Prečo si myslíš, že som trávil toľko času s tebou a Jamesom?”

Remusove dlhé prsty sa dotkli tých jeho a z toho hrejivého kontaktu Sirius zatajil dych v hrdle.

“Neviem,” zahundral Remus. “Kvôli našim skvelým osobnostiam?”

“ To tiež.”

Remus si povzdychol. “ Boli sme pekní hajzli.”

“ Ty si bol skvelý. Všetci ste boli. Nikdy predtým som nemal priateľov.”

V kútikoch očí ho náhle zaštípali slzy a on zažmurkal, aby ich odohnal.  
“Nenávidel som to tu.”

“ Ja viem.”

“Prisahám, ak ten skurvený portrét povie na teba ešte jedno slovo...”

“Ja viem, Tichošľap.”

“Ty si bol tá najlepšia vec, aká ma kedy postretla.”

Ticho. Obrovské a pusté ticho, a Remusove prsty pomaly hladili tie jeho.

Otočil sa na bok a stretol sa s Remusovym jasným pohľadom.

“Ach, Sirius,” povedal Remus vyčítavo. “ Nebol a ty to vieš.”

Nasledoval dlhý, pomalý, sladký bozk, ktorý začal len nežným dotykom pier. Remus chutil ako pot a prach, ale potom otvoril ústa a sladká pižmová chuť horkej čokolády omámila všetky Siriusove zmysly. Tie ústa, tie pery, ten jazyk… Sirius sa zachvel a posunul sa bližšie, hladil mokré škvrny, ktoré zanechal pot na Remusovom tričku.

Telo na telo, jemne sa treli, dosť len na to, aby udržali konštantnú teplotu. Ruky pomaly kĺzali po oblečení i odhalenej pokožke. Bolo to nežné, len trochu okorenené naliehavosťou. V posledných mesiacoch sa spoznali navzájom dosť na to, aby si cestu užívali rovnako ako cieľ.

“Sirius,” zamumlal Remus do jeho úst, “ tvoja matka sa z toho zblázni, ak to budeme robiť tu. V posteli tvojho brata.”

“ Odstrelí jej z toho dekel,” súhlasil Sirius a dal sa do rozopínania Remusových nohavíc. Rozptyľovala ho krivka jeho zadku a tlmené vrčanie, ktoré sa rodilo v jeho hrdle, tak na chvíľu prestal a dlaňou prešiel po Remusovej vypuklej erekcií.  
“ Porazí ju, bude vrieskať celé hodiny.”

Remusov úsmev sa rozšíril a zdivočel, jeho hlas klesol o oktávu nižšie. “Takže to chceš?”

“ Absolútne.”

Práve rozopol posledný gombík a prešiel prstami po krémovej, zamatovej dĺžke Remusovho penisu, keď ten prekliaty domový alarm začal znovu húkať a veselo sa ozýval sa po celom dome, mnohonásobne magicky zosilnený.

“Haló? Je niekto doma?”

Kurva. Sirius vytreštil oči a ten istý šok sa odrazil v Remusovej tvári, keď začul na schodoch ťažké - ale zámerne rýchle - kroky.

 _Dumbledore_ , prečítal Sirius z Remusových pier a bleskovo vystrelil z postele na svojej strane. Remus bol v tvári  celý červený a jeho jazvy vyzerali ako čerstvé rany, keď poskakoval okolo, snažil sa znovu si obliecť tričko a zapnúť rázporok. Sirius bol stále viac-menej oblečený, ale netušil, ako skryť erekciu, ktorá sa jasne rysovala pod jeho nohavicami. Skočil k bielizníku a vytiahol odtiaľ nejaký starý zaprášený habit. Rýchlo si ho zapínal a kýchal pri tom, keď sa Albus Dumbledore zjavil vo dverách.

“Ach,” usmial sa. “Tu ste. Pripravení na kolaudačný večierok?”

Remus dostal záchvat kašľa a radšej sa otočil chrbtom. Bol v tom dobrý, všimol si Sirius nasupene, keď sa snažil zapnúť gombík na nohaviciach. Kašeľ zamaskoval to, ako sa mu otriasali od smiechu ramená.

“Viac-menej,” odvetil Sirius chabo, a pritiahol si habit bližšie k telu. Určite bol celý zamorený rôznou háveďou - okrem toho, že  to bol čierny smrťožrútsky odev z luxusného zamatu. Regulusov, nepochybne. Zavrel oči v náhlom zúfalstve, potom ich otvoril a donútil sa k úsmevu. “ Len sme tu-”

“-upratovali,” dokončil za neho Remus. Znel takmer normálne. Zohol sa, aby zo zeme vzal kôpku kníh, čím sa šikovne zakryl od pása dolu. Potom sa otočil a venoval  Dumbledorovi celkom presvedčivý úsmev.  
“Toto vezmem dolu do knižnice.”

“Samozrejme.” Ten spôsob, akým sa usmieval Dumbledore- on isto _vedel, že_ \- ale nemohol, nemal ako--? Nie. Jasné, že to nevedel. Vždy predsa vyzeral akoby sa uchechtával na nejakom súkromnom vtipe, no nie?  
“ Cítite sa tu dobre? Vybavenie v poriadku?”

Sirius sa rozkašľal, ale Remus ani okom nemihol. Niekde predsa musela byť hranica jeho sebaovládania, bolo až neľudské ako- ale nie, aha - tam. Jemná červeň na jeho lícach, lesk v očiach.  
“Ach, áno,” povedal Sirius. “  Celkom sme sa tu zabývali.”

“Tak to sú vynikajúce správy.” Dumbledore im venoval ďalší žiarivý úsmev a mykol jedným hrubým obočím.  
“Budem dolu. Prosím, nenechajte sa rušiť. Pokračujte v tom, s čím ste prestali”

Remusovi sa knihy vysypali z rúk  s veľkolepým rachotom.

 

***

 

Dom na Grimmauldovom námestí sa ho snažil dostať, uvedomil si Sirius.

Nebolo to len Kreacherom, aj keď ten naničhodný tvor toho bol súčasťou. Bol to dom samotný, cítil to. To čo s Remusom vyčistili, bolo cez noc znovu špinavé. Čo zatreli farbou bolo do dvoch dní znovu plesnivé. Na to, aby udržali populáciu takých parazitov ako prízraky, černožienky a potkany na minime, bola potrebná priam brutálna sila a odhodlanosť. Vrchol všetkej tej mizérie však bolo, že Remus sa ho už tri dni ani nedotkol. Od tej takmer-katastrofy s Dumbledorom. Žiadny bozk, žiadna drsná rýchlovka niekde v tmavom kúte...nič.

Siriusa to privádzalo do šialenstva.

“ Remus?” spýtal sa. Držal rebrík a pozeral sa hore, kde sa mu ponúkal parádny výhľad na Moonyho zadok, štyri stopy nad jeho hlavou.” Čo to vlastne robíš?”

“ No čo asi? Snažím sa dostať toto- ach, do pekla…”

Na obzore sa objavila krátka, zúrivá potýčka s černožienkou. Rebrík sa zatriasol, potom sa Remus otočil, aby sa pozrel dolu na neho a na zaprášenej tvári sa objavil triumf. “ Podaj mi vrece, dobre?”

Sirius šiel po jutové vrece a podržal ho otvorené. Keď Remus doňho hodil znehybnenú černožienku, zavrel ho a zaviazal, aby ho mohol hodiť na hromadu ďalších, ktorých obsah sa mykal a syčal.

“ Nemyslím tie prekliate potvory,” povedal Sirius a šiel k rebríku, aby ho podržal, keď bude Remus zliezať. “ Myslím tým-”

“ Viem, čo máš na mysli,” odvetil Remus, keď už bol takmer dolu. Sirius uhol, aby mohol zliezť.  
Bol špinavý, spotený, mal na sebe roztrhané tričko a nohavice, ktoré boli možno na niečo dobré akurát tak pred dnešným dobrodružstvom v knižnici. Diery na tričku odhaľovali bledú pokožku a červenohnedú jazvu. Sirius pocítil náhly impulz preskúmať to, čo len len letmo zazrel aj perami a jazykom.

Nakoniec sa ale ovládol, zdvihol zrak a stretol sa s Remusovym hrejivým pohľadom.

“ Rozmýšľal som,” začal Remus.  
Bolo to znepokojivé.  Nie to, že Remus premýšľal, bol to ten najbystrejší muž, akého Sirius poznal, ale pretože to bola fráza, ktorú hovoria nespokojní milenci tesne predtým, než povedia ´mali by sme sa prestať vídať´.

A to bolo desivejšie, než predstava návratu do Azkabanu.

“Máš pochybnosti?” spýtal sa Sirius. Jeho hlas znel ľahko až ľahostajne, ale jeho srdce divoko bilo na poplach a pocítil nevoľnosť ako za posledné mesiace už dávno nie, nie odkedy prestal hladovať. “ Pokiaľ áno, chápem to. Nie som práve výhra. Viem si predstaviť ten inzerát: škaredý, potetovaný, neogabaný trestanec, hľadaný aurormi,  hľadá citlivého muža na úrovni na stredne zvrátený sex a príležitostné sa zahrávanie so smrťou...”

“ Nebuď idiot,” prerušil ho Remus a zdvihol jednu z tých jeho úžasne veľkých rúk k jeho tvári a potom zaboril prsty do Siriusovych vlnitých vlasov. Na jednu oslepujúcu sekundu si Sirius myslel, že ho pobozká, ale potom s tým prestal a jeho tvár zvážnela.  
“ Sirius, prosím. Čo vlastne odo mňa čakáš?”

“ Čože?” Sirius zmätene zažmurkal. “ Ja - čo?”

“ Čo odo mňa chceš?” trpezlivo zopakoval Remus. “ Len odpovedz.”

“ No, nevadilo by mi napríklad zvaliť ťa na tamtú pohovku a zistiť, ako veľmi ťa dokážem donútiť stonať...”

To však vylúdilo na Remusovej ten druh úsmevu, ktorý sa mu vôbec nepáčil. Pomalý, smutný, vedúci. “Áno. Ja to viem.”

Znovu tá strašná nevoľnosť. “ A ty to nechceš,” odvetil Sirius a prehltol.

“ Nebuď hlúpy. Jasné, že chcem,” povzdychol si Remus. Jeho prsty sa zovreli v Siriusovych vlasoch a pritahol si ho bližšie. “ Ale musíš začať trochu myslieť dopredu. Nerozmýšľal si nad budúcnosťou odkedy si utiekol.”

“ To si snáď robíš srandu? Budúcnosť bola všetko, na čo som myslel. Každý deň som vstal a bál som sa, že...” Sirius si zahryzol do jazyka. Zašiel príliš ďaleko.

“ Pokračuj- bál si sa, že…?”

Nemohol, teraz nie.

“ Pozri, nikdy som nebol veľký stratég. To ty si bol ten, čo plánoval. James-”  ako vždy, keď si na neho spomenul, pocítil bolesť a stratu -  
“ Ja len chcem, aby každý deň za niečo stál. Chcem ho prežiť tak, aby som si ho zapamätal.”

“ Stal sa z teba hedonista, Sirius.” Remusov úsmev konečne dosiahol až do jeho očí a zohrial ich. “ Čo mimochodom nie je až tak zlé. Pokladám to za-”

“ -príťažlivé?”

“ Niečo také.”

“ Ale?”

“ Ale neviem, či to nie je len...len...”

“ Len čo?”

“ Len to a nič viac,” dokončil. “ Jedného dňa, keď ťa už nebude uspokojovať tá pikantnosť, si uvedomíš, že dedič rodu Blackovcov má na viac, než len na život s nejakou zberbou, podradným Temným stvorením...”

Sirius sa donútil nadýchnuť a vydržal pohľad do Remusových očí. “ Tomu predsa sám neveríš.”

“ Sirius,” ten karhavý, mierny tón ním prenikal ako nôž. “ Milujem ťa. Vždy som ťa miloval. Ale ty nie si typ na celoživotné záväzky...”

Niečo v jeho duši začalo znovu bolieť a skuvíňať. Sirius ťažko prehltol a skúsil na to odpovedať.

Nešlo to. Ach, drahý Merlin, on nemohol.

Remus prikývol, v jeho očiach bola bolesť a poznanie, nechal svoju ruku klesnúť zo Siriusovych vlasov. “ Viem presne, čo ku mne cítiš, Sirius. A to je ten problém. Myslím, že sa ti páči, že som tvojim malým špinavým tajomstvom. A pokým je to tak, je to celkom vzrušujúce, ale je to len fáza - a keď skončí, čo potom? Ešte stále máme pred sebou zvyšok našich životov. Nech už budú akokoľvek dlhé. A ja som na takéto hry už asi pristarý...”

Otočil sa a kým sa Sirius spamätával, začal liezť znovu na rebrík, aby pokračoval v čistení závesov od černožienok.

A potom, tak náhle sa všetko vyjasnilo.

Hneval sa. Sirius zúril a chytil rebrík oboma rukami.

“ Lupin!” zreval. “ Okamžite zlez dolu!”

Remus stuhol, ale nepozrel sa dolu. “ Prestaň triasť s tým rebríkom.”

“ Myslím to vážne. Nech si v momente dolu, _kurvadrát_!”

“ Znieš presne ako tvoja matka,” Remus vytiahol z vrecka prútik práve vo chvíli, keď na neho zo závesu zaútočila s divokým pišťaním černožienka a znehybnil ju. Spadla bezvládne k Siriusovým nohám a ten ju v zlosti odkopol k hromade vriec plných jej polapených družiek.

“ Ty bastard, okamžite poď dolu a skús to povedať ešte raz!”

“ Trhni si,” odsekol Lupin ostro, a v hlase mu znelo varovanie. “ Si naštvaný len preto, lebo som ťa donútil o tom rozmýšľať. Čím sa mi vyhrážaš? Budeme bojovať s prútikmi na desať krokov?”

Siriusova trpezlivosť skončila. Vytiahol prútik a zvolal: ´Vingardium leviosa´ , takže Remus zletel z rebríka. Sirius ho však bezpečne odlevitoval na zem.  
“Nie,” zaškrípal zubami. “Aj keď ty si asi myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad. Prečo Moony? Štve ťa, že všetci v ráde si budú šepkať za tvojim chrbtom?”

“ Moja orientácia nikdy nebola otázna,” poznamenal Remus. Pedantný malý zmrd. Boli chvíle, keď to bolo roztomilé. Toto však nebola jedna z nich. “ Ale tvoja, na druhej strane...”

Hovno. Sirius zúrivo šmaril prútik cez celú miestnosť a počul, ako ním niečo rozbil - bolo to jedno, pretože sa už vyrútil na Remusa, zdrapil ho za ramená a dostrkal ho až k stene, kde viseli staré závesy. Zniesla sa na nich asi tona prachu, ktorý páchol a aj chutil ako cintorín.

“ Počúvaj,” nadýchol sa Sirius a pustil ruky zo štíhleho, hranatého tela svojho milenca, len aby zovrel jeho tvár v dlaniach, hladil jeho čerstvé strnisko a zaprášenú líniu potu blízko jeho vlasov.  
“Počúvaj. Každá nočná mora, ktorú som v Azkabane mal, každá jedna, bola o tebe. Že ťa strácam. Že sa musím pozerať, ako ti ubližujú. Ako umieraš...Remus, ty si bol tá posledná nedotknutá vec v mojom živote.”

Toto bolo ťažké, kurevsky ťažké. Tie slová boli na jeho hrdlo príliš veľké.

“Ak vyzerám ako zúfalec, keď hltám každý jeden moment s tebou, nie je to preto, že sa nudím, ty blázon. Je to kvôli tomu, že keď sa každé ráno budím, nikdy neviem, či to nie je len sen, alebo niečo čo nastrojili dementori, aby zo mňa vysali aj posledný kúsok nádeje - pretože viem, že každou sekundou to celé môžem nenapraviteľne posrať a ty si uvedomíš, že toto celé bol hrozný omyl a znovu ma opustíš...”

Remus sa k nemu naklonil. Prútik mu vypadol z ruky, klepol o podlahu a odkotúľal sa. Objal Siriusa v tuhom, dych vyrážajúcom objatí.

Sirius zaboril tvár do drsnej zaprášenej tkaniny Remusovho trička, do krémovej vlhkosti jeho pokožky, ktorá presvitala cez diery.

“Šššš,” zašepkal Remus a teplo jeho dychu ovanulo Siriusove vlasy. “ Prepáč. Nechápal som ťa.”

“ Nie - máš pravdu. Nikdy sa mi nedalo veriť. Skúsim-”

“ Ššššš...” Dlhší zvuk, a tentoraz hlbší a sýty. Prenikol jeho pokožkou rovno do jeho svalov a kostí. “ Je to v poriadku.”

Samozrejme, vyzeralo to tak. Cítil to tak. Sirius vydýchol a uvoľnil sa, jeho telo pomaly zapadlo do ostrých uhlov toho Remusovho, ktoré teraz poskytovalo útechu miesto toho, aby ho vyzývalo k boju. V tom pocite bolo niečo nevýslovne krásne, ale Sirius bol príliš vyčerpaný a roztrasený na to, aby zisťoval, čo to je. Vedel len to, že to chce, túži po tom, potrebuje to.

Bez dychu vydal nejaký zvuk, ktorý mohol byť agóniou i úľavou a cítil, že Remusove pery ho požehnávajú nežnými bozkami, len o málo výraznejšími než jeho zdivočelý pulz.

“ Pretiahni ma,” zašepkal Sirius roztrasene.

“ Mohol by si si nájsť aj iný výraz,” povedal Remus. “ To môže byť chápané dvojako.”

“Hej?”

“Obávam sa, že áno.”

Sirius sa trochu odtiahol a hľadel do Remusových hrejivých očí zo vzdialenosti niekoľkých centimetrov.

“Dokáž to,” zavrčal.

Sledoval, ako sa Remusov úsmev rozšíril. “Som nechutný,” pozrel sa dolu na svoje špinavé ruky a oblečenie.

“ Keď už hovoríme o dvojzmysloch...”

“Och, sklapni.”

Nezdalo sa, že Remus vynaložil vôbec nejaké úsilie, ale Sirius sa zrazu našiel na druhej strane izby, padol dozadu na prachom pokrytú zamatovú pohovku, ktorej zadná strana sa s rachotom rozložila do naozaj nehanebne veľkého lôžka.

Remus bol náhle na ňom, sedel na ňom obkročmo, bozkával ho a pri Merlinovi, bolo to úžasné, ako mu zovrel ruky nad hlavou a perami sa dožadoval svojho, to trenie ich tiel a…

_...a domový alarm sa znovu spustil._

Stuhli. Keby to nebolo také hrozné, Sirius by sa bol aj rozosmial nad rozhorčením, ktoré sa objavilo na Remusovej tvári, ktorej výraz mal bežne úplne pod kontrolou. Vyzeral ako nejaká postavička z kresleného seriálu.

“Do riti,” zanadával zúrivo a zliezol zo Siriusa.

“ Skôr zase nie,” zahundral Sirius, a šiel otvoriť.

 

***

 

Slnko obklopovalo postavu návštevníka, ktorého rysy ostávali v tieni - až kým tieň nepovedal: “Ahoj Sirius. Všetko v pohode?” a on nerozoznal trochu zaoblenú postavu, ryšavé vlasy a milý úsmev.

“Arthur,” odvetil a doširoka otvoril dvere. “Arthur- _zasraný_ \- Weasley.”

“ Nuž, nie je to oficiálne moje stredné meno, ale stále lepšie ako Frederick, ” pozdravil Arthur a vošiel do chodby, aby Siriusa silno objal a potľapkal po chrbte. “ No, musím povedať, že nevyzeráš tak zle, ako som čakal.”

Sirius ukročil a zavrel za ním dvere. “ To je pravdepodobne kompliment a tak to tak budem brať. Čakáme ešte niekoho?”

“My?” spýtal sa Arthur s iskrou v oku a narážkou v hlase, keď Remus vošiel do chodby za nimi - práve si navliekal cez svoje roztrhané tričko starý sveter. “ Aha - my. Jasné. Ako sa máš Remus?”

“ Mal by som sa lepšie, keby sa nám podarilo dostať po kontrolu populáciu černožienok v tejto plesnivej...ehm, historickej stavbe. ” Natiahol k Arturovi ruku, ten ňou potriasol a tiež ho potľapkal po pleci. “ Čo Molly? A deti?”

“ Všetci sa majú dobre, ďakujem.”

Sirius sa napriek svojej vôli musel spýtať: “A Harry?”

Arthurova bodrosť na chvíľu vyprchala a zamračil sa. “ Nuž...ako tak. Musel toho veľa zniesť - vidieť, ako mu zabili spolužiaka a všetky tie okolnosti...no. To človeka trochu poznačí.”

“Poznačí?” spýtal sa Sirius a znelo to trochu výhražne.

“ Je s ním teraz trochu ťažšie vyjsť. Nie, že by to bolo omnoho horšie, než u iných chalanov v jeho veku. Pamätám si, že Percy-”

“Nie je ako Percy.” Nechcel to tak povedať. Znelo to pohŕdavo.

Arthurove oči sa zúžili, ale len na sekundu, akurát dosť na to, aby Sirius v jeho pohľade postrehol, že takýto tón neznesie, ak niekto hovorí o jeho rodine. “ Ja to veľmi dobre viem, Sirius. Azkaban tvoje spôsoby nijako nevylepšil, že.”

Sirius ani okom nemihol, ale postrehol, že Remus zareagoval - sotva viditeľne trhol hlavou.  
  
Arthur - ako bolo pre neho typické - rýchlo vychladol. “Prepáč,” povzdychol si. “ Nezaslúžil si si to. A Azkaban - nie je žiadne ospravedlnenie pre to, čo ti urobili. Bolo najhorším omylom nášho života, že sme ti neverili a ty si kvôli tomu musel tak trpieť.  Netuším, ako by sme ti to mohli vynahradiť - zrejme nemá ani zmysel pokúšať sa o to.”

Sirius mierne prikývol. Bral to na vedomie. Nič viac. Remus sa do toho vložil - “ No, chcel si nám porozprávať o Molly a svojich krpcoch..?”

Arthur sa po krátkej chvíli ticha vrátil k svojej dobrej nálade. “ Molly stále štrikuje a všetci tým trpíme. Predpokladám, že aj vy čoskoro dostanete svetre, takže sa pripravte. Akúkoľvek farbu chcete, vážne. Nie, že by to vo výsledku nejak pomohlo...a deti, hm, no už nie sú malé, videl si Rona-”

 _Ronovi zlomil nohu_ \- bodol Siriusa osteň viny. Weasleyovci boli vždy statoční, úprimní, mali srdce zo zlata. Mal Rona rád. A bol rád, že je Harryho priateľom. Sám dobre vedel aké je zlé byť sám.

Arthur však trepal ďalej. “ Fred a George pokúšajú našu trpezlivosť, ale sú vážne dobrí v čarovaní.  Percy je dokonalý gentleman - čo sú veci, ktoré ma vážne začínajú znepokojovať. Bill a Charlie už sú dospelí, neverili by ste...a Ginny - Sirius, ty si Ginny ešte nevidel, však? To je naša najmladšia. Tiež si zažila svoje - takmer zomrela. Nebyť Harryho...Ach prepáč, pýtal si sa len zo slušnosti, nečakal si takú exkurziu do našej rodiny, že? Nevadí, však sa s nimi stretneš neskôr...”

“ Keď už o tom hovoríme,” zdvihol Sirius obočie, rovnako ako Arthur to svoje-“ Nuž, kvôli niečomu si prišiel-”

“Ach jasné, určite.” Arthur vrazil ruky do svojich rozmerných vreciek  a vytiahol odtiaľ malú fiolu, v ktorej sa trblietala tekutina, ktorej hladina menila farby ako opál.

“Pre teba Remus. Malo by toho byť dosť pre tento spln. Ďalší mesiac niekto z nás doručí ďalšiu dávku. Severus má dosť nabitý program...zdá sa, že Smrťožrúti sa ho znovu pokúšajú naverbovať.”

Remus hneď nezdvihol ruku, aby si vzal fľašku z Arthurovej nastrčenej dlane. Sirius to nakoniec urobil za neho.

“Nech si ho Smrťožrúti majú. Dúfam, že spolu budú šťastní,” zavrčal. Fiola bola teplá a hladká, zdalo sa, akoby jej obsah bol živý. Esencia Severusa Snapa. Pokiaľ by na nej nezávisel Remusov život, okamžite by ju šmaril do smetí.

Lenže závisel - aj keď sa to Remus zdráhal prijať. Fľaška preto vkĺzla do Siriusovho vrecka.

“ Nuž, predpokladám, že je namieste, aby sme ti ponúkli čaj.”

Arthur sa celý rozžiaril. “Veľmi rád.”

 

***

 

Nad čajom a nejakým zatuchnutými sušienkami neochotne poskytnutými Kreacherom (ktoré Sirius otestoval, či nie sú otrávené) Arthur pokračoval v klebetení o jeho neteri Nymphadore, ktorá sa rodine Blackovcom vymkla z pod kontroly ešte horšie než Sirius. Ten sa pre zmenu pýtal na Harryho a Hermionu a bol potešený dobrými správami. Bolo to veľmi...civilizované posedenie.

“ Rozmýšľaš, že by si sa znova pridal do Rádu?” spýtal sa Arthur nakoniec bez toho, aby odtrhol oči od čajových lístkov vo svojej šálke.

“ To si tam vyčítal?”

Arthur vyzeral zmätene. “Čo? Ach nie...nebuď smiešny. Takže - chcel by si sa znovu pridať?”

Sirius na neho chvíľu hľadel bez slova a potom pokrčil ramenami. “ Urobím čo môžem. Prakticky som ale stále na úteku.”

“ Vážne?” zdvihol Arthur obočie.   “ Skôr sa mi zdá, že si tu zariaďuješ domov.”

Remus zdvihol pohľad a na sekundu sa stretol s tým Siriusovým, potom pozbieral čajový porcelán a zmizol s ním do kuchyne, kde ho Kreacher nepochybne počastuje novými urážkami.

“Arthur, my nie-” začal Sirius, ale bol to len reflex. Arthur sa na neho zadíval a tak radšej sklapol.

“ Nerob si starosti - nemusíš brať ohľad na môj útlocit. Ako keby som nejaký mal. Molly vždy vravela, že vy dvaja ste si boli...blízki. Hovoril som jej, že si to len namýšľa. Vždy bola citlivá na všelijaké nuansy. Ja som si všimol, že sa jej páčim hádam až po troch rokoch. Nie je prekvapením, že mi unikli záležitosti podobného druhu u iných.”

Rozkošná Molly, s tým jej temperamentným materstvom. Sirius cítil, ako sa mu nahrnula krv do líc. “ Nikoho do toho nič nie je, Arthur,” povedal. “Určite nie vás.”

Arthur si ho premeral. “Pravda. Ale ľudia aj tak budú klebetiť. Nemyslíš, že by sme mali pripraviť decká na to, čo by radšej počuli najprv od vás dvoch? Vzhľadom na súčasnú situáciu...”

“ Čo - Draco Malfoy bude trúsiť pikantné storky o Siriusovi Blackovi, hľadanom vrahovi, ktorý preťahuje strýčka vlkolaka? Nepochybujem, že by si si užil, keby si to musel Ronovi vysvetliť, všakže? Nemyslíš, že by bol v pokušení potom nejaké tie perverzné nápady vyskúšať na vlastnej koži?”

Arthurova tvár zružovela. V kombinácií s jeho vlasmi to vyzeralo otrasne. “ Nie, nemyslím, že by som mu tým vnukol nejaké nápady, s takými vecami choď do pekla. Nikdy som ti nedal dôvod, aby si o mne takto zmýšľal. Cítiš sa lepšie, keď to takto zľahčuješ?”

“ O čom to  - pre všetko na svete - točíš?”

“Sirius,” napomenul ho Arthur prísne. “ Ja nie som Severus. Neútočím na teba. A ak ste váš vzťah zredukovali na - ”

“ Kurva, Arthur!”

Arthur zdvihol ruku, aby ho umlčal. “V poriadku, váš prípadný vzťah, obmedzili na takéto urážky a..a..že taká vec by mohla byť aspoň vzdialene pravdou,  nemá to význam a je to hanebné. Nie je to od teba pekné. A zbabelé. Remus si zaslúži niečo lepšie.”

Nie, pomyslel si Sirius. Niekoho lepšieho. Čo prezradilo veľa o Arthurovi Weasleym, ktorý najlepšie vedel, ako ho ľudia vnímajú.

“To je - kurva, nikoho do toho nič nie je!”

“ Tento fakt však ešte v živote žiadnu klebetu nezastavil,” Arthurove oči boli ostré, aj keď pod rúškom miernosti. “ Alebo je to len spôsob, akým si chceš udržať otvorené možnosti?”

“Možnosti?”

Arthur zavrtel hlavou a vzdychol si. “ Zabudni na to. Ako si povedal - nikoho do toho nič nie je.”  
Napätie by sa dalo krájať. Zdalo sa to ako večnosť, kým Arthur znova prehovoril.  
“ Mal by som už ísť. Molly sa bude strachovať, ak sa oneskorím.”

“To by sme iste nechceli. Vďaka za ten elixír,” povedal Sirius a mávol rukou. Prípad uzavretý. Arthur vstal a navliekol si svoj cestovný plášť. Potom si ešte na vlasy narazil akúsi smiešnu čiapku. Sirius neodolal: “ Čo to máš, do pekla, na sebe?”

“ To sú muklovské šaty. Jeden z ich hrdinov to nosil. Sherwood Holmes.”

Nikdy o ňom nepočul. “Vyzerá to...teplo.”

“ Och a aj je! Šikovní ľudkovia, títo mukli. Môžem ti priniesť jednu z tých kníh, mohol by si...teda, Remusovi by sa iste páčili. Takže zatiaľ- uvidíme sa zajtra. Aj s Molly sa zúčastníme na schôdzke Rádu.”

Na chvíľku zaváhal, keď si naťahoval svoje otrasne farebné štrikované palčiaky - iste ďalší Mollyin výtvor.  
“Sirius...popremýšľaj o tom, čo som ti povedal. Ak budeš aj naďalej takýto hrubý a ublížiš mu, budem sa musieť sem vrátiť a vymlátiť z teba dušu. A nemysli si, že by som to nedokázal.”

Bolo to skoro smiešne - vyhrážajúci sa Arthur Weasley s jeho milou povahou a v smiešnom muklovskom oblečení...ale až kým sa mu nepozrel do očí, ktoré boli smrteľne vážne.

“Viem,” odvetil Sirius potichu. “Vďaka, Arthur.”

Arthur, ktorému očividne odľahlo, sa vrátil k bezstarostnému tónu, ktorý udržal po celú cestu späť k vchodovým dverám. Sirius ho nasledoval s hlbokým pocitom úľavy - spoločnosť bola očividne niečo, na čo si bude musieť znovu zvykať.

Remus sa zjavil za ním v chodbe, ruky vo vreckách svojho ošumelého svetra. Mlčal.

“ Predpokladám, že by sme sa mali pustiť do tej hávede v prízemí,” povedal Sirius. “ Zajtra sa sem začnú schádzať na schôdzku. Nechceme, aby si mysleli, že sme zlé gazdinky.”

“ Nie,” súhlasil Remus. “To teda nechceme.”

A -k Siriusovmu sklamaniu,  Remus bol podivne vyrovnaný a upratovanie bolo asi tak všetko, ku čomu sa v ten deň ešte dostali.

V noci, v jeho tichej  a až príliš dôverne známej izbe, ostal hore a počúval zvuky z tej vedľajšej. Znelo to, akoby Remus stále upratoval. Alebo sa len prechádzal. Niekedy nemohol spávať, samozrejme vtedy, keď sa blížil spln. Vtedy bol nepokojný.

Dvere sú otvorené, pomyslel si Sirius. Dúfal, že Remus ovládal legilimenciu, alebo aspoň že tie muklovské historky o čítaní myšlienok, keď je človek v núdzi sú pravdivé. Bolo to však len jeho zbožným želaním. Dvere sú otvorené, Moony, poď ďalej. Nájdi ma.

Remusov milovaný gramofón začal hrať. Muklovský jazz. Niečo z inej doby, než bežne preferoval - upokojujúce tóny nabádali k rozjímaniu. Niečo, čo vyžadovalo premýšľanie a chlast. Pil? Prechádzal sa po izbe a premýšľal čo som si to pri Merlinovi namýšľal, keď som sa tu zabýval so Siriusom Blackom?

Arthur mal pravdu. Sirius to odmietal, bagatelizoval to, snažil sa z toho urobiť niečo, čo by mohol odsunúť a zabudnúť na to. Preťahuje strýčka vlkolaka. Ako keby to vôbec nemalo význam, ako keby z toho mohol kedykoľvek vycúvať. Remus mu to hovoril. Jedného dňa ťa tá zvrátenosť omrzí. Remus čakal, že ho opustí. Remus čakal, že o tom bude klamať, že to bude držať v tajnosti, že sa bude za to hanbiť.

A on splnil jeho očakávania do bodky. Keď začal Arthur hovoriť o ich možnom vzťahu, spanikáril. Absolútne prehnane reagoval.

Sirius vyliezol z postele, navliekol si modrý čínsky župan, ktorý kedysi patril jeho otcovi a vyšiel na chodbu. Zastavil sa pred Remusovými zavretými dverami, počúval šepot jazzu a pritlačil ruku na chladné drevo hneď nad kľučkou.

“Remus,” oslovil priateľa. Žiadna odpoveď. “ Moony.”

Nechcel skúšať kľučku. Bál sa, že bude zamknuté a to by bolelo.

Dvere sa s tichým kliknutím otvorili. Remus stál na druhej strane izby pred gramofónom, sledoval ako sa krúti platňa a rukou si vyklepával o stehno rytmus hudby.

Žiadny chlast v dohľade, čo nebolo moc dobré, pretože mal intenzívny pocit, že by bolo lepšie, keby bol aspoň jeden z nich trochu pripitý. Remus mal na sebe ostrapkaný starý župan, modrý s vyblednutým vzorom. Bol mu trochu veľký okolo pása a odhaľoval príliš mnoho z jeho dlhých nôh, ale Sirius si znova pripomenul, ako sa zamiloval do tej jeho ošumelej vznešenosti.

Remus sa otočil. Oči hlboké a zraniteľné.

“ Môžem,-” Siriusovo hrdlo bolo náhle strašne suché. “Moony-”

“ Je to iné, však? Byť tu.” Remus si sadol na kraj postele, tej na ktorej sa pred pár dňami takmer milovali. “ Je to akési - skutočnejšie.”

“ Skutočnejšie?” zopakoval po ňom Sirius. Nepohol sa, aby šiel dnu. Nejako nevedel, či je vítaný.

“ Keď sme tu, obklopení tými známymi vecami, nie je to ako keby sme nechali za sebou nejaké neslušné prázdniny. Doniesli sme si ich so sebou domov. ” Urobil jedno z tých svojich gest, ktorými lámal Siriusovi srdce. “ Keď sme utekali a skrývali sa, vždy tam bola možnosť vrátiť sa k tomu, kým sme boli. Sirius a Remus, poslední zo záškodníkov. Len - kamoši, v tom zmysle, pre aký sa to slovo zvyčajne používa.”

“ To je to, čo by si chcel?” Oprel sa o rám dverí, ruky založené, hlavu naklonenú na bok. Snažil sa nedať najavo, ako veľmi to bolí.

“Myslím, že je to niečo, čo by si chcel ty,” odvetil Remus. “ Myslím, že v Azkabane si si o nás vyfantazíroval niečo, čo ani neexistuje. Niečo ako...dokonalú predstavu. Ale nebude to také, ako si si to vysníval. Nikdy nie je. Myslím, že niekde vo vnútri to vieš a bojíš sa toho. Bude to dlhý pád.“

Siriusovi vyschlo v ústach tak, až to bolelo. “Kraviny.”

“Tak prečo si nepovedal Arthurovi pravdu?”

Nemohol ani len prehltnúť. Svet bol zrazu vyprahnutý a studený, nebolo v ňom útechy. “Remus-”

“ Ta predstava bola nádherná. Ale realita je, že len preťahuješ strýčka vlkolaka a to je trochu ťažšie priznať, než si si myslel.”

Kurva. Remus to celé počul. “ Myslel som tým len-”

“Viem, čo si tým myslel, Sirius.” Znel unavene, odrádzal ho.

“ Bež do postele. Zajtra si pohovoríme.”

Sirius sa nepohol, kým sa dvere nezačali zatvárať - žiadne tresknutie, len jemné klapnutie. Skôr by sa vyrovnal s násilím. Nie s týmto dobre zváženým a opatrným odmietnutím.

Chce snáď, aby  zavíjal a dobýjal sa dnu? Hodil ho na posteľ a dokázal mu, že ho miluje pretože -  _ja ho milujem, pri Merlinovi, predsa by to tak kurevsky nebolelo, keby som ho nemiloval…_

Želal si, aby mohol veriť tomu, že je to to, čo Remus chce, že je to niečo, čím všetko napraví. Ale nebol taký naivný, aby tomu skutočne veril.

Šiel nazad do postele a ležal tam celú noc, počúval zvuky jazzu, ktoré sa k nemu linuli spoza steny.

 

ČASŤ DRUHÁ

 

Raňajky prebehli v tichosti. Remus bol slušný, nonšalatný a vyzeral odpočinutý. Sirius bol nevrlý, očí ho pálili a vedel, že vyzerá presne tak vyčerpane, ako sa cíti. Skončili s knižnicou, vyvetrali v jedálni a z kuchyne odstránili všetok bordel, ktorý sa kopil v kútoch a taktiež neidentifikovateľný smrad domáceho škriatka, ktorý sa dlho neumýval. V skratke - navzájom sa vyhýbali, až na nevyhnutné konverzácie, ktoré boli potrebné k práci.

Keď nadišiel čas večere, pripravili si obložené chleby, čaj a vážny rozhovor o tom, čo ešte treba spraviť, aby zabránili nájazdom smrťožrútov na dom. Sirius sa necítil dobre, keď vedel, že dom samotný ho môže zradiť v momente, keď sa tu objaví nejaký temný prisluhovač, navyše keď sa okolo motal Kreacher. Chcel tej malej potvore lsťou vnútiť kus oblečenia, aby z domu vypadla, ale Remus - s tým svojim súcitom - ho od toho odhovoril.

Niekedy k večeru boli s prácou hotoví. Remus zbalil poslednú z tých najnebezpečnejších kníh o temnej mágií do svojho kufra a Sirius sa zbavil aj poslednej černožienky. Otočil sa, červený v tvári a s pocitom triumfu. Remus mávol rukou a graciéznym gestom zamkol kufor.

“ Bol to dobrý deň,” povedal. “ Ani Minerva by nenašla chybičku na tom, čo sme s týmto miestom dokázali.”

“ To chce prípitok.”

“Ohnivú whisky, prosím. Mám chuť na niečo silnejšie než maslový ležiak. “

Sirius vybral karafu a dva poháre a obom nalial. Remus sa posadil na kufor a narovnal si pred seba svoje dlhé nohy. Pomaly sa napil. Oči sa mu rozšírili.

“Hej,” súhlasil Sirius. “Je veľmi dobrá. Hovor si čo chceš o prekliatej rodine Blackovcov, ale piť teda vieme.”

Vypil svoj pohár na dúšok a sledoval Remusa. Konečne - po celom dni, kedy sa mu vyhýbal.

“ Spal si dobre?” spýtal sa a snažil sa znieť relatívne ľahostajne.

“Nie. Ty?”

“Vôbec som nespal,” odvetil a znova si nalial. Urobil gesto s karafou k Remusovi a ten vyprázdnil pohár, aby mu mohol znova naliať. Sirius si sadol k nemu na masívny okovaný kufor. “ Premýšľal som. O tom, čo si hovoril.”

Ticho. Neodvažoval sa ho narušiť. Po pár chvíľach, čo takto rozjímali, Remus otáčal svoj krištáľový pohár v rukách a sledoval, ako sa svetlo triešti na malých sklenených plôškach. “ Predpokladám, že by sme sa mali o tom porozprávať.”

“ Preferujem skôr neverbálnu komunikáciu, ale ako chceš - rozhovor bude fajn.”

Remus sa usmial na svoj drink. “ Je to veľmi komplikované.”

Bol to typický Remusov úvod - videl všetky odtiene sivej. _Zatiaľ čo ty len bielu alebo čiernu_ , zašepkal zradcovský hlások v jeho hlave. Znel ako Severus Snape. Vždy si utekal, hľadal si útočisko ako ten slabošský pes, ktorým si sa stal. Len sa preboha nepokúšaj rozmýšľať, Black. Vždy si v tom bol hrozný.

Uvedomil si, že Remus čaká na odpoveď. Počul sa, ako hovorí ľahkým, skoro pohŕdavým hlasom:  
“ Och, neviem o tom, že by to bolo komplikované. Možno to takým robíš len ty.”  
Bolo to absurdné, ale teraz to aj tak vôbec nebolo o logike. Bolo to o tom, aby Remusa rozptýlil, lebo sa mu triasli ruky a dych sa mu zrýchlil.

A ono to fungovalo. Užasnuto sa na neho pozrel. “Ja to komplikujem?”

“Hej. Stále poukazuješ na to, že ja som tu ten prelietavý.  Ale zdá sa, že ste v tomto verejnom prehlásení niečo vynechali, profesor Lupin. Niečo, čo by z vás urobilo nezamestnateľného - trebárs to, že špíte so špinavým zradcovským vrahom.”  
Čakal, že sa usmeje. Že urobí niečo, čo Siriusovi vráti jeho istotu.

Všetko, čoho sa mu dostalo bolo zamračenie a uzavretý pohľad. “ Tichošľap, mňa nikto nezamestná, nech by som robil čokoľvek. A nejaká oplzlá klebeta o mojom osobnom živote je úplne nepodstatná.”

“ Čože?”

“ No tak. Nie som profesor. Odišiel som z Rokfortu, nikdy som nemal žiadne poverenie na to, aby som tam pracoval. Dumbledore sa nado mnou zľutoval, lebo som hladoval. Tak som dostal tú prácu. Za jedlo a prístrešie. ”

“To je kravina. Dumbledore by neriskoval bezpečnosť svojich študentov, len aby ti dal strechu nad hlavou.” Už keď to hovoril, uvedomil si druhý význam tej vety a zazrel temný tieň, ktorý preletel po Remusovej tvári.

“ Ak by Dumbledore nikdy neriskoval bezpečnosť študentov, ako vysvetlíš Quirella? Alebo Lockharta?”

“ S tebou to nemá nič spoločné. Bol si brilantný profesor. Bol si ich obľúbeným učiteľom, počúval som to dosť často.”

“Bol?” Remus zdvihol obočie a vyprázdnil pohár. “Nuž, to je milé. Ale na tom aj tak nezáleží. Nemôžem sa vrátiť, rodičia by sa zbláznili a mohlo by to znamenať koniec Albusovho funkčného obdobia. To nemôžem riskovať. Moje vyhliadky sú...no povedzme, že niektorých Smrťožrútov by tam zamestnali skôr než mňa.”

“Odkedy?” Sirius sa cítil absurdne urazený aj za neho.

Remus si povzdychol a chápavo pokýval hlavou. “ Odkedy si šiel do Azkabanu. Vlastne ešte predtým. Prečo si si myslel, že som odišiel z krajiny? Vlkolaci nie sú najlepší adepti na väčšinu pozícií, to veľmi dobre vieš. Môžeme byť radi, ak vôbec niečo zoženieme, vzhľadom na obmedzenia Ministerstva...”

“Ty - ty si nemohol zohnať prácu? To je...na smiech!” Ale ako ho to vôbec mohlo prekvapiť? Vedel o tých zákonoch a pravidlách, ale predpokladal...bol to predsa _Remus_ , preboha, nie nejaký opilec a povaľač, ktorý nemal žiadne vyhliadky. Remus Lupin im mohol dokázať, že sa mýlia. Mohol zmeniť pravidlá. Bol brilantný. Bolo to tak príšerne nefér, že ho tak vyšachovali kvôli nejakému...postihnutiu.

Remus sa tentokrát zasmial. “Vyzeráš presne ako vtedy v škole. Šokovaný a urazený z toho, že svet nie je fér. Pripravný na krížovú výpravu. Ty a James...”

“Nemeň tému, Remus.” Zdvihol ruku a pevne stisol jeho rameno, aby sa k nemu otočil tvárou. Pod prstami a pevnou tvídovou tkaninou cítil kosti.  
“Myslíš to vážne? Ty si...”

“Hladoval…?” Remus sa vyhýbal jeho pohľadu. “ To som prehnal. Nejako som prežil.”

“ Prežil si?”

“Som v tom celkom dobrý, Sirius, nedramatizuj to. Viem napríklad vysnoriť na blšom trhu prvé vydania kníh a potom ich streliť zberateľom za peknú kôpku galeónov, napríklad. Občas som doučoval. Príležitostne som sa nechal najať na zložitejšie zaklínadlá. Vystačil som si.”

Predstava Remusa, ako predáva knihu, ktorá sa už raz dostala do jeho rúk povedala Siriusovi viac než celostránkový článok v Prorokovi. Majetok rodiny Blackovcov bol zavretý v jednom z trezorov Gringottbanky a a liezli po ňom pavúky viac ako dvanásť rokov, zatiaľ čo Remus Lupin žobral o jedlo na ulici a predával knihy. Ďalšia vec, ktorá Siriusovi jednoducho unikla. Pokiaľ by dokázal predvídať, nechal by Remusovi prístup k účtu už pred…

...pred čím? Predtým ako boli Lily a James zavraždení? Nemyslel si, že by to Remus vtedy potreboval, bol preč, dostal prácu niekde ďaleko, a Sirius bol taký sprostý, že ho podozrieval z toho, že pracuje pre Voldemorta.

Nebolo by to možné, ani praktické.  Lenže predstava tej hory zlata, ktorá ležala zamknutá a neužitočná v trezore, zatiaľ čo niekto ako Remus sa živil zvyškami, z tej sa cítil zle. A príšerne vinný.

“ Už nikdy viac,” povedal Sirius. Odkašľal si, dával si pozor, aby jeho hlas neznel drsne. “Remus, rozmýšľal som-”

“ Nechcem tvoje peniaze.”

“Nie! Nie, to som nemyslel -” No, myslel, ale vedel, že Remus to nikdy neprijme. Taký bol už v škole. Nikdy si nevzal ani čokoládovú žabku bez toho, aby vás uistil, že vám to vráti.  
“ To pre Harryho. Ak by sa mi niečo stalo- chcem aby niekto použil blackovské peniaze v jeho záujme. Rozumieš?”

“ Tak by si to mal zveriť Albusovi.”

“Nechcem to zveriť Albusovi, ty idiot. Chcem, aby si sa o to postaral ty. Pretože ti verím.”

“ A Albusovi Dumbledorovi neveríš?”

Sirius sa mu pevne zadíval do očí. “Tebe verím viac.”

Náhle videl, ako sa tie starostlivo vybudované obranné valy rozpadli, Remus sa usmial akoby porozumel sám sebe a uhol pohľadom. “ Nuž, na tom nezáleží. Pretože tu budeš ešte dlho, aby si na Harryho mohol galeóny míňať sám.”

“ Ale môžu ma hneď zajtra aj chytiť a šupom poslať späť do Azkabanu, Remus. Ja kurva chcem, aby si si to zobral. A teraz už zavri zobák.”

“Som rád, že sme si to vyjasnili,” odsekol mu Remus. Nie moc mierne.

“ Do pekla, o tomto som nechcel hovoriť a ty to vieš! Chcel som ti povedať -”

“ Čo?” V Remus ho vyzýval pohľadom.

Slová zrazu zmizli. Len tak. Remus čakal mučivé sekundy, a potom sa postavil a oprášil si prach z nohavíc. Spolu so zvyškami Siriusovej vyrovnanosti.

Vykročil preč.

Sirius, zúfalý, vyskočil a na nohy a vyhŕkol za ním: “Chcel som ti povedať, že-”

Bol prerušený zvončekom pri dverách.

“Kurva ! ” zreval a vošiel si rukami do vlasov, len ťažko odolával nutkaniu otrepať si hlavu o najbližší tvrdý objekt.

Remus len mlčky zdvihol obočie a šiel otvoriť.

 

***

 

Minerva McGonagallová prišla na stretnutie skoro - vlastne nie, uvedomil si Sirius. Prišla na čas, pretože obloha vonku už bola indigovo modrá, takmer čierna. Dorazila so zavírením svojho plášťa, ktorý práve v hale podávala Remusovi. Vyzerala staršia, uvedomil si trpko - Sirius ju už samozrejme videl predtým, ale to bolo Tichošľapovými očami, nie jeho vlastnými. Stále si ju predstavoval ako vitálnu ženu niekde na konci stredného veku. Táto Minevra bola skôr zimná ruža - viac tŕňov než jemnosti. Ale úsmev - ten bol rovnaký, a aj iskra v jej oku, rovnako ako pevný stisk jej suchej ruky.

“Sirius,” pozdravila ho a neočakávane pobozkala na líce. Voňala niečím bylinkovým a jemným - upokojujúcim.  
“Na to, čo si musel prežiť vyzeráš dobre.”

“A vy vyzeráte fantasticky...Minerva.” Venoval jej pokrivený, ale úprimný úsmev a cítil sa pri tom trošku divne - raz bol pre ňu študentom a asi to tak ostane navždy. Jej krstné meno mu akosi nešlo cez pery, musel odolať nutkaniu osloviť ju profesorka- dokonca aj po všetkých tých rokoch.

Ľahko mu stisla ruku. “ Vždy si bol neznesiteľne očarujúci.”

Zavrel za ňou dvere - teda, skôr sa o to pokúsil. V temnote vonku niečo puklo a kým ich stihol zabuchnúť, zabránila mu v tom bledá ruka so štíhlymi prstami. Čierny habit, mastné čierne vlasy, kruté čierne oči, vyziabnuta takmer biela tvár. Pach spálených chemikálií a zatuchnutých, uzavretých priestorov.

“Snape, ” vyhŕkol Sirius a najradšej by mu tie dvere zatresol pred nosom, lenže Remus stál hneď vedľa a položil mu ruku na rameno. Varoval ho pohľadom a tak sa mu príčetnosť nenašťastie vrátila. Samozrejme - Dumbledore musel Snapa požiadať, aby prišiel. Bol nakoniec členom Rádu.

“Poď ďalej Severus,” povedal Remus s toľkou zdvorilosťou, až sa Siriusovi postavili vlasy vzadu na krku. Bol zvedavý, ako veľmi sa sa asi Moony so Slizošom zblížili v dobe, keď boli kolegovia. Snape - vďaka Merlinovi - však tieto domnienky hneď vyvrátil pohľadom, ktorým zbehol po Remusovi. Vyzeralo to, akoby ho chcel stiahnuť z kože.  
“ Očakávam, že zvyšok sa k nám pripojí čoskoro,” odvetil miesto pozdravu.

“ Akoby aj mohli sklamať pravú ruku Veď-Vieš-Koho,” zahundral Sirius. “ Arogantný kretén-”

“ Sirius Black, ” okríkla ho Minerva McGonagallová tónom, ktorý si pamätal až moc dobre. “Pozor na ústa.”

Uškrnul sa na ňu, ale nie práve spôsobom, ktorý by sľuboval zlepšenie. Podľa iskričky v jej oku žiadne ani nečakala, nie pokiaľ išlo o Severusa Snapa. Sirius jej ponúkol rameno ako správny hostiteľ - zovrela prstami jeho rukáv a nechala ho, aby ju odviedol dovnútra blackovského domu.

“Och, prepáč chlapče,” ozval sa zrazu za ním hladký hlas, ktorý znel slušne ale zároveň neústupne. Vôňa čokolády a pomarančov, kadidla a starých kníh...Dumbledore sa usmial - avšak nie príliš nevinne, keď prekĺzol popri ňom a nahradil ho po Minervinom boku. “ Prepáčte, že idem neskoro. Doprava, veď to poznáte. ”

Portrét Siriusovej matky ostal tichý, keď okolo neho prechádzali, ale možno to bolo len rešpektom pred Dumbledorom. Nemala ho rada - samozrejme - ale aspoň sa ho bála. Dávala si pozor na svoj výraz. Ale keď Dumbledore prešiel okolo a bol z dohľadu, Sirius si všimol, že si pohrdlivo odfrkla a usadila sa na svojej stoličke podobnej trónu s pevne založenými rukami. Z očí jej sršali blesky a vyzeralo to, že každú chvíľu vybuchne.

Nevedel, či má byť z jej sebakontroly potešený, alebo skôr nervózny.

Zaviedol ich do jedálne - kde Snape ihneď zaujal miesto pri stole a mračil sa na vyleštený jedálenský nábytok a zájdeté obrazy predkov, ktorí pózovali pred vysokými vežami Rokfortu. Keď sa všetci usadili Sirius ich tam nechal a šiel za Remusom, ktorý práve vešal kabáty. Dumbledorov bol striebristo šedý s bordovým vyšívaním.  Remus ho ho zavesil na vešiak, ktorý sa ihneď sám od seba zdvihol dosť na to, aby sa drahý zamat nedotýkal podlahy.

“Kto ešte?” spýtal sa Sirius, ale potom si sám odpovedal: “Arthur, Molly, Tonksová, Kingsley...”

“Možno aj Moody,” dodal Remus. “ Aj keď myslím, že je stále na dovolenke v Indií.”

“Remus-”

“ Teraz na to nie vhodný čas ani miesto, Sirius.  Choď sa pozrieť, či sa Snape nemotá okolo striebra - alebo skôr okolo môjho kufra, v ktorom sú napratané knihy plné čiernej mágie. ...ach, tu sú.”

Skupina zvyšných štyroch členov Rádu dorazila pokope a naplnila halu veselým trkotaním a tlmenými pozdravmi. Sirius sa radšej stiahol k dverám jedálne, kde boli traja rokfortskí profesori práve zahĺbení do živej debaty.

“ Severus!” zvolala McGonagallová, očividne pobúrená. “ Viem, že máš povesť hrubiána, ale toto, to vážne-” očividne nemohla nájsť vhodný výraz. To Siriusa zaujalo - bol zvedavý, čo McGonagallovú tak rozčúlilo.  
“ Nie je to naša vec!”

“ Úprimne dúfam, že nie,” odvetil Severus hlasom farby temného medu, oči sa mu leskli zlomyseľným...mohlo to byť uspokojenie? Iste nie. “ Dúfam, že nikdy nebudem súčasťou ničoho podobného.”

Dumbledore zakašľal, ale Siriusovi to znelo ako varovanie.

“ Pri tom tempe, akým postupuješ, povedala by som, že sa ti prianie splní-” odsekla mu McGonagallová šeptom. “ Vážne, že práve ty šíriš klebety...”

“ Bolo to len pozorovanie. Niekto z nás musí dávať pozor aj na mentálnu hygienu študentov. Myslel by som si, že práve ty rozoznáš zlý vplyv, ktorý….”

Dumbledore, stále sa usmievajúc vrhol pohľad cez celú miestnosť až k dverám, kde sa schovával Sirius. Konverzácia ihneď umĺkla. Všetky oči sa otočili k nemu, takže bol nútený vstúpiť a laxne sa spýtať: “ Dáte si všetci niečo na pitie?”

Severus len zavrčal, pokrútil hlavou a skrížil si ruky na prsiach. McGonagallová požiadala o čaj, rovnako ako Dumbledore. Sirius si myslel, že by nepohrdli ani Páterovou starou whisky, ale položiť otvorenú fľašu na stôl medzi nich sa mu nezdalo ako dobrý nápad. Mohlo to veci len zhoršiť. Mal neodbytné nutkanie vybehnúť hore, zamknúť sa v izbe a nech si všetci šuškajú za jeho chrbtom koľko len chcú.

_Remus mal pravdu, to že sme boli tu bolo oveľa reálnejšie...prinášalo to komplikácie…_

Neznášal, keď mal Remus pravdu. Prečo to do pekla, nemohlo byť jednoduchšie? Prečo by vzťah medzi dvoma dospelými, svojprávnymi ľuďmi nemohol byť čisto len ich vec?

Snape sa na neho pozeral a on mu pohľad zúrivo oplácal.

Počul, ako Remus vedie cez halu do jedálne zvyšok Rádu.

“Takže?” spýtal sa Snape úlisne. “ Ty si expert pokiaľ ide o neuvážené činy a ich následky...”

Pokračoval, ale nezáležalo na tom, pretože pre Siriusa svet zrazu kompletne stíchol. Rozostril sa a miesto farieb  získal krvavočervený nádych. Neuvážené činy? NEUVÁŽENÉ ČINY, KURVA?! To mi hovoríš ty, ty bezcenný malý smrad, ktorý si si nechal vyrezať Temné znamenie a postavili si sa po bok vrahov Jamesa a Lily….?

“ Správne!” zreval a zovrel v rukách kraje jedálenského stolu a naklonil sa k Snapovi- keby to neurobil, zrejme by miesto dreva musel zdrapiť len jeho kostnatý biely krk a odtrhnúť mu hlavu.

“ Takže si to kurva, vyjasnime. MILUJEM REMUSA LUPINA- NIELENŽE S NÍM CHRÁPEM, JA S NÍM ŽIJEM, A BUDEM V TOM POKRAČOVAŤ DOVTEDY, POKÝM BUDE O TO STÁŤ. A kým tu sedíte a trkocete ako kofy na trhu o niečom, čo si mal Arthur a Molly nechať pre seba, bol by som vám vďačný, keby ste z toho vynechali náš sexuálny život, vyjadril som sa jasne?!”

Snape sebou trhol. Nie moc, bolo to len sotva postrehnuteľné zachvenie. Oči sa mu zúžili. Po sekunde sa zvuk znovu vrátil do Siriusovho obrazu ako nejakým kúzlom, takže počul ako sa McGonagallová prekvapene nadýchla a Dumbledrovi zabehol dúšok čaju.

Snapov hlas znel ako britva vytiahnutá z mrazničky: “ _Ja_ som hovoril o nezmyselnom vzťahu medzi Madam Pomfreyovou a Argusom Filchom, ktorí si to rozdávajú na rokfortských pozemkoch, Black. A pokiaľ ide o tú druhú vec, nič by ma nemohlo zaujímať menej než to, s kým chrápeš, alebo ako často, alebo v akých zvrhlých polohách. Aj keď si myslím, že je úžasné, že Lupin objavil nové dno, kam môže čarodejník klesnúť. ”

 _Kurva, kurva, kurva skurvená!_  


Sirius zamrzol. Nemohol sa ani pohnúť. Stál ako socha, nakláňal sa k Snapovi, videl v jeho očiach ten triumf, a pomyslel si: _ty si to na mňa narafičil, ty malý bastard…_  
Aj keď bolo celkom možné, že nie. Nebol si istý, čo je horšie.

Medzitým Molly Weasleyová, ktorá stála za ním a mala tvár červenú ako paprika, povedala: “ Nuž, keďže  ja ani Arthur očividne nie sme pôvodcami klebiet, Sirius, mohli by sme sa pripojiť k schôdzke? Mohla by som sa dozvedieť nejaké informácie, ktoré by sa dali predať aj mladším členom Rádu...”

Arthur bol tiež červený až za ušami, ale nie z trápnosti celej tej situácie, ale od smiechu. Shacklebolt uprene študoval svoje topánky, akoby potrebovali vyčistiť. Tonksová však nevyvíjala žiadnu snahu svoj chichot utajiť. Nymphadora, ktorej vlasy boli dnes ružové, mala v nose krúžok a kopu piercingov, pri ktorých Siriusovo väzenské tetovanie bledlo závisťou - sa vrhla na Remusa ako kliešť vo všetkých farbách z cukrárne a objala ho rukami i nohami. Zapotácal sa pod váhou jej radosti a vrátil jej objatie, zatiaľ čo ponad jej plece pozrel priamo na Siriusa.

Oči mal jasné a priezračné, jeho tvár však neprezrádzala nič - nič okrem tajného úsmevu, keď zdvihol kútik úst.

“ Gratulujem!” zvolala Tonksová, vlepila Remusovi na líce bozk a zoskočila z neho, aby sa o to isté pokúsila so Siriusom. Zistil, že to nie je také nepríjemné, ako to vyzeralo, keď sa vrhla na jeho milenca. “ Budete spolu šťastní. Viem to.”

“Hej,” odkašľal si Sirius. Albus Dumbledore popíjal čaj a rozbalil si čokoládovú žabku.  
“ Mrzí ma to.”

Dumbledore zdvihol obočie a v oku sa mu objavila krutá iskrička.

“Čo ťa mrzí, chlapče?”

“Ten výbuch.”

“ Nuž, nebolo to najlepšie načasované a trošku prestrelené..ale nikdy som nemal pochybnosti o tom, že sú tvoje úmysly s Remusom úprimné - už keď som vás v siedmom ročníku pristihol na schodisku.”

Remusovi to vyrazilo dych a rozkašľal sa. Otočil sa a rýchlo zmizol do kuchyne.

“ Nuž..dobre,” povedal Sirius opatrne. Vedel, že je buď kompletne červený, alebo úplne bledý, ale nevedel, čo z toho je predzvesťou jeho úplnej skazy. “Ja len..donesiem sušienky.”

Ako odchádza, začul za sebou ešte Minervu McGonagallovú, ako na svojho nadriadeného pohoršene zasyčala: “Albus!”

“-nechápem, prečo ma častujete tým baziliščím pohľadom, profesorka. Myslím, že som vyjadril jasne - na tom schodisku som ich pristihol v úplne nevinnom rozhovore.”

“Tak prečo si povedal-”

“ Pretože mohol,” odvetil Snape kyslo. “ Myslím, že takto si predstavuje humor.”

Sirius za sebou zabuchol dvere kuchyne, zavrel oči a oprel sa  o ne, na smrť vyčerpaný.

“ Dúfam, že sa tu niekde skrýva nejaké monštrum, ktoré je pripravené roztrhať ma na kusy,” povedal. “Pretože by som sa tam  nerád vracal. Nikdy v živote.”

“Možno by sa tu jedno našlo.”

Remusov hlas sa ozval celkom blízko. Sirius otvoril oči a uvidel Moonyho, ako stojí len pár centimetrov od neho, opiera sa o stenu, ruky založené, hlava naklonená na bok a v tvári mal výraz, ktorý sa dal popísať jedine ako omráčenie. “Aj keď technicky nebudem monštrum ešte dva dni...Keď už sa rozhodneš s vecami vyjsť na svetlo božie, nikdy neodvedieš len polovičnú robotu, však? Čo bude nasledovať? Oznam, v Dennom Prorokovi? Vylepíš plagáty v Šikmej ...? ”

Sirius sa na neho vrhol, zdrapil ho za klopy habitu a pobozkal. Konečne umlčal tie chytrácke ústa dlhým bozkom a vynútil si tým plnú pozornosť, a och áno, vynútil si tie hebké pery a dotyk jazyka a chuť ohnivej whisky a čokolády - a pod tým všetkým aj niečo silnejšie, temnejšie, bohatšie...Remusove ruky sa vnorili do jeho vlasov a zabránili mu v pohybe, dotýkal sa presne tých miest na jeho šiji, zakláňal mu hlavu dozadu, aby sa bozk ešte viac prehĺbil.

Keď sa konečne odtrhli, aby sa nadýchli, oprel Sirius svoje líce o to Remusovo a povedal: “ Myslím, že by sme mali...”

“Čo?” Remusov hlas nadobudol drsný, nebezpečný tón. “Prestať?”

“ Ty si ten, kto vždy hovorí, že nie je vhodný čas či miesto.”

“Sme v kuchyni, Sirius.”

“ A celý Rád sedí priamo za tamtými dverami!”

“No a?” Remusov jazyk skúmal jeho ušný lalôčik, posielal po Siriusovom tele záchvevy extázy. “ Nechceš, aby to Snape počul? Obávaš sa, že by si mohol zraniť jeho jemnocit?”

Buchlo to, keď ho Remus drsne pritlačil k stene.

“ Jasné, to je ten dôvod.”

“Myslel som si.”

Siriusov dych ostal bolestivo visieť v jeho hrudi, keď Remusove zlomyseľné dlane skĺzli po jeho rebrách a zaborili sa za opasok jeho nohavíc. “Moony...”

“ Sklapni.”

“ Myslím to vážne.”

“Sklapni.” Gombíky vykĺzli z dierok. Zjazvené prsty sa tesne zovreli okolo jeho erekcie. “ To sa tam chceš vrátiť s podnosom sušienok _a týmto?_ ”

Sirius už nenachádzal ďalšie slová, čo bolo šťastie, pretože Remus si už rozopínal svoje nohavice, ktoré sa o chvíľu sa pripojili k Siriusovym na špinavej dlážke a potom už bol schopný vnímať len tie horúce ťahy Remusovej ruky. Tá šokujúco sladká úľava, keď sa okolo jeho penisu zovreli Remusove ústa, bolo to vlhké a úžasne erotické, že Sirius takmer vykríkol - zabránil tomu len tak-tak.

Zahryzol si do pery, až pocítil krv a bezmocne zalapal po dychu nad mágiou toho jazyka a rúk, ktoré ho nútili ísť _rýchlejšie, tvrdšie,_ až kým nezačali jeho boky nekontrolovateľne prirážať a nezovrel prsty v Remusovych vlasoch a a a _och, pre skurveného Merlina…_

Urobil sa s takou silou, že mal pocit, akoby vrhol sám seba skrz svoj penis do útočiska v Remusovych ústach a rukách. Kolená ho zradili. Pomaly sa zosunul dolu, takže videl, ako Remus balancuje na hrane svojho vlastného vzrušenia.

Bez slova sa mu pozeral do očí a prstami pohladil jeho zjazvené stehná, jeho boky a zovrel v dlaniach jeho zadok.

Remusov vták sa dotkol jeho pier a Sirius sa na sekundu pozrel hore do tváre svojho milenca - a  nevidel tam nič len slepé uctievanie.

“ Tichošľap,” zavrčal Remus a bola v tom túžba, vášeň a láska, bolo to bolestivé a krásne a všetko, čo sa tak zúfalo bál  milovať i stratiť po všetky tie dlhé tiché noci a dni v Azkabane.

Teraz si to všetko vzal späť.

Keď Remus zalapal po dychu, stuhol a začal prirážať tvrdšie, Sirius neuhol pohľadom. Ani len nežmurkol. Chcel si zapamätať každú chvíľu, navždy.

Chuť trpkosti a krásy.

Remusove prsty, ktoré ho potom pohladili po pootvorených ústach.

Chute, ktoré sa zmiešali v ich bozku.

Mier.

Nevedel, ako dlho tam sedeli a objímali sa v tichej kuchyni, ale Sirius si nakoniec uvedomil, že konvica na sporáku už chvíľu vypúšťa obláčiky pary - ale nepočul žiadne pískanie.

“Aha,” zamumlal do ohybu Remusovho krku. “ -tíšiace zaklínadlo.”

“Nie som úplný idiot.”

“Myslím, že by sme mali...”

“Zrejme áno.”

“ Ešte chvíľku.”

“Hm?...No dobre.”

“ Myslím, že voniam ako-”

“Je jedno ako voniaš - len nenechaj Tonksovú znovu ťa pobozkať, inak budeme v prdeli.”

“ Ty si ale bastard.”

“ Slušne som sa tomuto snažil zabrániť.”

“Aha - takže to malo znamenať to _och, áno, rýchlejšie_?”

“Zavri zobák.”

Remus sa pomaly zdvihol a Sirius sa k nemu nahol, aby si ukradol ešte jeden pomalý bozk. Potom sa narýchlo umyli v dreze a obliekli, čo sa skoro zvrhlo na ďalšie dobrodružstvo - a to všetko len vďaka jednému Moonyho úsmevu, ktorý prišiel v ten správny moment. Keď konečne vyzerali k svetu, Sirius vzal podnos a Remus zložil kanvicu zo sporáka - zrušil kúzlo práve vtedy, keď jej pískanie pomaly ústávalo.

“ Pripravený?”

Sirius vybalancoval podnos na jednej ruke a siahol po kľučke. “Vždy pripravený.”

Dvere boli napoly otvorené, keď začuli portrét Siriusovej matky vykrikovať z plných pľúc: “ NEMYSLI SI, ŽE NEVIEM, ČO SA TO DEJE V MOJOM VLASTNOM DOME, SIRIUS BLACK! TY ŠPINAVÝ, PERVERZNÝ -

Podnos sa zakolísal a pár sušienok sa zosypalo na koberec spolu so spŕškou cukru. Albus, s mrštnosťou, ktorá bola vzhľadom na jeho vek len ťažko uveriteľná, natiahol ruku a zachytil zvyšné sladkosti v svojej nesúmernej dlani.

“ Aha -” povedal s očividným uspokojením. “ Citrónové. Moje obľúbené.”

“ HNUSNÝ MALÝ-”

“To by stačilo,” odsekol nezvyčajne nahlas Dumbledore. Portrét pani Blackovej naraz zmĺkol. Nastalo ticho. “Niekto by tam mal ísť a zastrieť jej závesy, nech si trochu odpočinie. Už z toho musí byť unavená.”

Kingsley Shackebolt sa ta vybral a cestou skoro vrazil do Weasleyovcov. Tonksová ostala na svojom mieste, hlavu opretú o päsť a zúrivo celú scénu sledovala. Snape sledoval sušienky v Dumbledorovej dlani s nečitateľným výrazom v tvári.

“Sadni si,” povedal Dumbledore a vzal striebornú tácňu zo Siriusovych chvejúcich sa prstov. “Musíme toho dnes večer ešte veľa prebrať - a bohužiaľ, je toho viac než relatívna účinnosť tíšiacich zaklínadiel, úžasné citrónové keksy alebo názory tvojej matky. Pripoj sa k nám.”

Nebolo si kam sadnúť, jedine k Snapovi alebo k Molly. Sirius si zbabelo zvolil druhú možnosť a snažil sa vyzerať čo najnevinnejšie, keď o niekoľko sekúnd po ňom vkráčal do miestnosti Remus a ostalo mu to najhoršie miesto.

Molly mamičkovsky stisla Siriusove rameno, keď si prisadol a uistila sa, že si vzal tiež jednu zo sušienok skôr než všetky zmizli.

Snape len chladne hľadel a nejedol ani nepil celý večer nič.

Keď tak nad tým Sirius premýšľal, bola to len o trošku väčšia katastrofa, než dúfal a len o trošku menšia, než sa bál. Keď sa z jeho domu odmiestnil aj posledný člen rádu, nemal dokonca ani pocit, že sa musí spiť pod obraz, aby si všetky spomienky na ten večer vymazal z hlavy.

“ A čo -” spýtal sa unavene, keď zhasínal lampy v jedálni a zachránil aj posledný keks z osamelej tácne, “ - budeme robiť, keď nadíde čas povedať to Harrymu a deckám?”

“ Nuž dúfam, že sa to zaobíde bez tej drámy, ktorá sa okolo toho udiala dnes večer,” odvetil Remus. Naskladal čajový servis na podnos a vzal ho do kuchyne. Kreacher sa tam sotva ukázal, takže bolo viac než jasné, že riad budú ráno umývať sami.

Bolo to prekvapivo uspokojivé.

“ Remus,” začal Sirius, keď zamierili hore po schodoch.

Zastavil sa v polovici schodiska a pozrel dolu na neho.

“ Milujem ťa. Snažil som sa ti to povedať, odkedy sme prekročili prah tohto prekliateho domu.”

Remusov úsmev prežiaril temnotu, ktorá ich objímala.

“ Och, vedel som to,” odvetil. “ Teraz poď do postele.”

S radosťou mu vyhovel.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
